Alone
by StayTraught
Summary: He shouldn't need her. Nightwing knows that they're trying to leave the life. Nightwing also knew that Artemis would say yes. She loved the thrill of the mask. So here Wally West is- alone with the dog.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have a proof reader, so if I missed anything- let me know! I hope that you like this.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Young Justice. Obviously. **

Wally West was sitting on the couch watching G. Gordon Godfrey spew his garbage and attempting to eat his bagel. He was also desperately trying to take his mind off the woman changing in the bedroom. He knew why she was leaving and what was going to happen- at least, as much as he could, but that didn't mean that he was okay with it. The woman he loved was about to leave and go undercover. He may very well never see her again. He was trying not to think about that possibility right now.

"I'm ready," came Artemis's voice before she appeared before him. Wally put down his bagel and closed his eyes as he muted the TV.

He stood up and knew that he was glaring at his girlfriend, "I'm not happy about this." Of course Artemis defended herself by reminding him that he had donned his Kid Flash uniform just a few weeks ago. But that was entirely different! There was little risk of him getting _killed _and it was an emergency. A family emergency, he was needed.

"Well, I'm needed now," Artemis rebutted.

"He shouldn't need you. He's my best friend; he knows we're trying to leave the life behind," he said turning away, hardening his look.

"Don't blame Nightwing, the decision was mine," Artemis said touching Wally's face and making him look at her again. She kissed him and said those words that you never want to hear, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?"

They kissed and hugged again before Artemis pulled away, "I have to go."

Wally signed," Just… be safe, okay?"

"I promise," Artemis said kissing him again and walking out the door.

Wally went to the window and watched her walk down the stairs. His trance was broke by the whining of a dog and his head resting against Wally's leg. "Yeah, I miss her too."

He left the bagel there and the TV on. His anger was starting to flare up and he kicked the table. He wasn't angry at Artemis- he understood why she was going undercover. He also wasn't mad at Nightwing. He was just mad. Briefly he thought of called Barry and venting, but decided against that. So he just sat at the kitchen table and breathed.

It was only 8:00, but he decided to go to bed. Unfortunately, he couldn't fall asleep with the other side of the bed empty. He went and got the dog and made him sleep on the bed with him. After tossing and turning he somehow fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning he laid in bed, having no desire to move, until the phone rang. He let it ring a couple more times before he answered it. "Yeah?"

"Everything went according to plan," he heard his best friend say.

"Great," Wally said. He should be happy, everything went as it was.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Put her on the phone, now," Wally said sitting up.

"See, I told you that you were freaking out over nothing," Artemis said. She sounded a little tired.

Wally just sat there. "Are you still in bed?"

"No," Wally denied.

"The dog's with you to," she stated.

"You can't prove that."

"Uh-huh, I'll see you in a few hours."

"I can't wait," Wally said before the line went dead.

The day seemed to go by unnaturally slow. Wally cleaned, did laundry, made himself copious amounts of food, walked the dog, and watched TV to past the time. Just before 4:00 in the morning he zeta'd to Blüdhaven. He met Artemis outside a warehouse that Nightwing had chosen. He clung to her, afraid to let her go again. "Once this is over, we're going on vacation."

"That sounds really nice," Artemis said resting her head on his shoulder, "We should go inside."

"Yeah," Wally said grasping her hand.

They both walked in together to see Nightwing and Kaldur talking. They both looked at them as they walked in. They talked briefly and Nightwing gave Artemis a necklace. Wally wasn't impressed that his best friend was giving his girlfriend jewelry. And why did he have to put it on her? He could have done that…

Artemis left with Kaldur while Nightwing and Kaldur went up to the roof. They watched them leave. Nightwing remarked that the hard part was over. Oh how wrong his was. It was only going to get harder from here.

Wally left after that and went home. Alone. The house felt empty and cold. He slumped on the count and sighed. Wally was doing everything that he could to keep himself from breaking down. Right before he was about to lose it, something or someone slapped him across the face.

"Tell me what you did to my sister. NOW."

**Please review! Do you want me to write more of this? I actually found it fun to write Wally. Also, if you have any ideas for fics that you'd like written- let me know! I'd gladly write it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2... **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Young Justice or DC.**

"What are you talking about?!" Wally yelled in Cheshire's face. The moment he after he did that, he realized that he just yelled in an assassin's face- not the best idea.

"My sister is dead because of _you_," Cheshire said with her hands on her hips and her face hard.

"I didn't want her to go! How is this _my_ fault? It's Aqualad or whatever he's calling himself now's fault!"

"She listened to you! You could have stopped her. It's _your _fault!"

"I tried! You knew that she was going, you should have said something! Believe it or not, she would have listened to you!"

"I know, okay!" Cheshire came on sat on the couch next to Wally and Wally cautiously sat next to her, "I should have never left here with Dad, I should have stayed."

"Hey, she always loved you," Wally said calming down, "She once told me that you leaving was the worst and best thing that happened to her. Worst for obvious reason, but best because she knew that she didn't want to end up like Sportsmaster or you. But she always loved you and you were always her big sis."

Wally could see tears forming in Cheshire's eyes. Never before had he thought he's see her cry. She was trying with everything that he had to keep her emotions in check and was failing at it.

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, she really did."

Cheshire sighed and looked at the ground for a little bit. Wally was at a loss for what to do. They both sat there in silence and Cheshire started petting the dog absent mindedly.

"Artemis is alive," Wally finally said.

"What?" Cheshire said in shock.

"Kaldur didn't kill Artemis, she's alive. You have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Not Red, not Lian, not your mother, no one."

"She's alive?"

"Yes, now swear to me."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Cheshire leaned back against the couch and kept saying to herself, "She's alive, she's alive."

"I can't tell you any more than that, I shouldn't have even told you that."

"Thank you," Cheshire said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

They both stood up and Cheshire surprised Wally again. This time by pulling him into a hug. "Artemis is very lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Wally said thinking about how he may still never see Artemis again.

**Somehow this turned into a sap fest. Let me know if you liked! I liked writing Wally, so maybe I'll write more Wally. Give me ideas people! I'll write what you want. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews! Those have made this one shot into a three shot! (This is the final part.) I hope you enjoy! Also, what did you think of the new episode? Did anyone else scream at the TV/computer screen like I did?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It had been a week since Cheshire showed up at Wally's apartment. Early this morning- 5:00- she called again inviting him over for dinner. After cursing at her for waking him up, he agreed to join them for dinner- he did have enough sense to not argue with an assassin.

Over the past week Wally had set himself into a routine of sorts- check phone (seeing if Nightwing had called, no news was good news), eat, check phone, shower, check phone, walk dog, check phone, eat again and watch the news, check phone, go to class (where most of the students were led to believe that they had broken up and Artemis moved back in with her mom, it was easier than saying she was dead- something Wally never wanted to say), check phone at all possible times, eat, walk dog again, check phone, work on the endless amounts of homework, you guessed it- check phone, eat dinner, watch TV, and then go to bed (but not before well… you know checking his phone again). He had thought about calling Nightwing multiple times, but ignorance is bliss or so they say.

The hardest part of this whole thing was telling Paula that Artemis was dead. It was the only time that Wally said those words and he vowed to make it the only time. Watching her cry left him in a depressed state for days. He's been trying to avoid all contact with anyone in the League or on the Team. It was just too hard to keep up the charade.

He was now driving home from classes. When he got home he took the dog for a very long walk and then made dinner for the dog. "Alright boy, I'm going to be gone for a while tonight," he said petting his head. The dog took no notice and began eating.

Wally opted to zeta to Washington D.C. where Cheshire told him she was living with Roy- the clone. Wally hadn't seen Roy since the intervention; he could only hope that the former was in better shape now. Arriving at the run-down where they were living, he proceeded to the apartment number Cheshire had told him. Arriving there Wally knocked on the door and could swear that he heard a baby crying.

A very tired, but cleaned up Roy answered the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Wally said coming in.

The place looked better than he had expected it. Everything was spotlessly cleaned. The furniture looked good. Cheshire was on the floor with a pink blanket sprawled out and a baby giggling as she talked to her.

"You have a kid?"

"Um yeah, that's Lian," Roy said pointing to the baby.

Wally walked over to Lian and sat next to Cheshire. Wally started to tickle her belly and Lian let out a loud squeal of laughter. Roy, Cheshire, and Wally laughed back at her, "She likes you," said Cheshire.

"Yeah, I guess she does," Wally said, "Thank for having me over by the way. It's nice to get out of the house."

"I figured you could use some company," Cheshire said almost smiling at him.

"Yeah," Wally said looking at the baby, "She's cute. She looks just like you, Roy."

"Thanks, but she's more like her mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is," Cheshire said quickly and Lian giggled in agreement.

"You and Cheshire made a baby," He said looking at Roy, "She has no chance of being normal."

"Hey! She'll be just fine. And you can just call me Jade."

"Jade," Wally said testing out the name, "What's for dinner? I'm getting hungry."

"You are always hungry, Wally," Roy said, "I'm going to pick up pizza in a few minutes."

"Okay," Wally said distracted by the baby again.

Roy left to get the pizza and Jade started setting the table with paper plates and plastic cups- she claimed that Wally did not want to see Roy's dishes. Lian starting to cry, once she could no longer see either of her parents.

"Do you want to pick her up for me?" Jade said opening a two liter bottle of soda.

"Sure," Wally said picking the baby up out of her bouncy seat she had been placed in minutes ago. As soon as she was in his arms she stopped fussing.

"She likes her Uncle Wally."

"Uncle Wally?"

"You're family now and well, she could use an uncle."

"I like it," Wally said.

Roy came back with three boxes of pizza and they ate. After dinner, they had ice cream and watched a movie- it was a new comedy. For the first time since Artemis left- he found himself having fun and laughing. Before leaving, he gave Roy and Jade a hug and kissed Lian's forehead. He might just be okay.

**So I'm looking for ideas- what do you all want to read? I'll write anything and almost any pairing! **


End file.
